borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skeve
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Question of the Day 6 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:51, 4 March 2010 Skeve, I saw your post on the looking for Hellfires. I have two FPT Hellfires @ Lv 22-24, I also have a FPT Firehawk Repeater and Fearsome Valcano around the same level. I am looking to upgrade my Siren's Arsenal here shortly. Send me a friend invite if you are interested in taking a look at some of the other weapons I have also. 360 GT is Provenmayhem. I will be on around 4:30-8:00 est tonight and most nights of the week. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 14:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) fearsome bessie hello skeve, i was wondering how long it took you to get the fearsome bessie gun drop from crawmerax, did you use any rare item class mods and how many people did you have in your game? Since you left me no way to contact you, I'll just leave a message here. I duped for both my Bessies, but most of my other pearlescents I have found personally. I have found a few while playing with only one person or even on my own, but having more people does seem to increase the chance of better weapons being dropped. Adding the rare item mods seems to increase the chance of these dropped items being better quality (I got a 1700 strength ironclad on my own, and later replaced it with 2200 then 2700 strength ones found in group play), but not the chance of them actually dropping in the first place. Skeve 18:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) duping hi i have an xbox and would dupe anyting i have with you i am looking for a good anachy or any type of smg for fact apart from hellfires my gamertag is spelt WirierMilky dont ask seriouly long story thanks. duping i have a shredder shredder that has 1200x5 if u wana dupe. Is it a Bessie body model or an Orion body (with shock element) Shredder Shredder? I already have a 1200x5 Shredder Shredder with the Bessie's +500% critical dmg, so I think I already have that one. If you have anything else similar though, I'm always on the lookout for new items. Sign your post if you can so that I can send you messages directly, or leave a gamertag. Skeve 21:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) HAAAAAAAX! 05:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) When are you on >.> Grrrr, I hate how you are on the PST time frame. You gonna be on this weekend? I need some help doing some Willow stuff, don't want to corrupt my file like most people have. Also, change your status on LIVE, it's hard to tell when you're on T_T Kokanojo 00:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man, I was over at my friend's house doing local co-op and I always change my status when I can't play online. I haven't been online in a couple days anyways though. Skeve613 03:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Serpens? Hi! Saw your post regarding a bunch of Serpens and you possibly looking for a Bitch and/or Ogre as trade. I have a very good Crimson Bitch (I think it's 289x2, worth $9,999,999; sorry, but I'm at work and can't check), plus a couple of Legendary Ogres, and I could sure use a Serpens. My gamer tag is Whistling Pete, and I sent you a friend request so we can maybe trade. Just let me know! Serpens again OK, now I registered here--same name, Whistling Pete. --Whistling Pete 17:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Got your message and sent you a reply to confirm. Skeve613 17:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sent YOU a message and will send details later. Whistling Pete 21:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it appears my message didn't go through. AT&T Internet really sucks Skeve613 21:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Gear Calculator I've come across this 'gear' calculator that lets you tell if an item is legit or not. It should help you in your modding. http://gearcalc.50webs.com/ Kokanojo 01:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, this should help when trying to create items that stay within the in-game rules.. although I'm still going to hang on to my "The Meat Grinder Massacre" anyways :) Skeve613 06:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Mega Cannon? Have you gotten a chance to compare that Pearlescent Mega Cannon to your legit Mega Cannon? Would like to see it's code. Thx. -- MeMadeIt 16:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Been a bit busy over the last two days, but I'll do it a bit later today, since I found another Mega Cannon and a friend gave me a modded Mega Mega Cannon to use for comparison. Skeve613 17:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I've updated the original thread with my findings about the Pearlescent Mega Cannon. I left a message on your page, and will add the coding soon. Skeve613 04:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Class mod Have you heard of an insane class mod? If you haven't I'll fill you in through Xbox Live. I can't wait to show you what it does :)! Though, it may spread quickly like the Rose Omega.... Kokanojo 01:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) spam hi i am now spamming u cudos hahahahahah...... uh, yeah Skeve613 23:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Angry Bitch Hmm, that's interesting, I've never seen a Hyperion Bitch with that high of a RoF. I'd like to see the code for that sometime soon. Also, I made an Atlas combat rifle with a RoF of 70, I'm quite proud of myself :) Kokanojo 14:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see that CR for myself. I've been working on maxing rate of fire for various guns as one of my projects. Hyperion Material 2 gives a rof bonus but maintains accuracy because it is Hyperion; the Vector SMG acc gives considerable rof, and the Angry prefix helps too. Better modded SMG's are possible, but the name makes this one worth it all :) Skeve613 15:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Idea Hi, Skeve. Your post on New Legendary Weapon Ideas was changed by an unregistered user. The edits do not look proper so I'm wondering if YOU made the changes or if they were, in fact, vandalism. Let me know on my talk page and I will report it if necessary. Thanks. Fryguy42 22:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Take a closer look at the numbers. Damage, clip size and RoF all had the zero's removed. I will revert and report. Fryguy42 05:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I'm pretty sure that I'm the "douche who removed post the first time." (lol) Your original post lacked a reference. I didn't remove it. I simply moved it to the Etcetera section with the notation (reference needed) to await clarification. Recently the reference was added (to the copy in the Etc. section) and I moved it back up to where it belongs....to find it was already there. No harm, no foul. Fryguy42 06:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right. With the absence of the original poster's sig it looked like the post was yours. All is in order. Fryguy42 17:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Get online :( Kokanojo 18:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) YOU WILL DIE. I. AM. CRAW. MER. AX. I WILL EAT YOU. CRAWMERAX 21:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think not you oversized arrogant crabworm. Your mother was a Hamster, and your father smelt of elderberry! Skeve613 22:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) CRAW. MER. AX. HAS DOWNLOADED WILLOWTREE. I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY LEVEL 70 TWISTED SHREDDER CLAWS AND FEED YOU TO MY ARMORED CRAW CRAW WORMS, ANARCHY CRAW MAGGOTS, AND MY 'OMEGA GREEN' CRAW WORMS. CRAWMER-HAXX 16:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Disclaimer The owners and administrators of this wiki, Gearbox software, and everyone you've ever known renounce and disavow any knowledge of or responsibility for items duplicated, traded, bartered, bought, sold, soul sold for and stolen from this wiki. The addressee of this missive (you) is cautioned not to trust people selling Pangolin® products from the pockets of their overcoat. Nih! No, not the Knights who say "Ni!" I know nothing about IT! --Skeve613 06:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :see:User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph for prefixes compiled from the GBX forums. my (legit)ogres are support and pearl. orion is as follows:body 5=ppz=liquid, body 2=lb=vicious simple as that. 06:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :let me see your guide and it _may_ be added to the page. no promises though. 19:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, I found this page very helpful, and directed a friend to it when I couldn't answer a question of his about Revolver prefixes. --Skeve613 19:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Garrys mod...i think Are those two pics of the oldman shouting HAAAAAAX from gmod!?...or am I just going crazy? -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 05:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I new I wasn't going crazy! :o hmm haven't seen that gmod video yet. The best laughs I've ever had was watching those vids. My favourites were the gmod randomness vids or was it gmod robot chicken?? I dunno its been a while but ill have to watch that one. *teleport from the floor to ceiling back to floor ect.* "whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo" -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 06:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Question... Hello Skeve. I have seen you post on a lot of forums and was wondering something. I am looking for someone on xbox to make me something. Yes it is not normally possible in game but it is not OP, at least it doesn't seem to be. So I was wondering if you could make my three different guns. They are the special looking Red Guns. Dr. F posted them on his page but I copied the codes and am asking you to make them for me. I would do so myself but I am on a Mac with no resources to get a windows operating system or run it on Mac. So asking if you could make such three guns please let my know on my User Talk page. Yes I already asked someone and told them I have no time constraints but now I do with college coming soon for me. I realized this after I posted on his page... Auric Polaris 20:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skeve, I am usually on most of the day. Specifically between 6 PM to 9 PM Eastern Time zone, I am on right now if you are available. I would like to red serpens, hellfire/tsunami, and the chimera aries. You need the codes? Auric Polaris 03:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) In a follow up to my message on Xbox live, I will be open most of Sunday. Just let me know when you can get on. Auric Polaris 05:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo Skeve, you going to be on soon? This was around the time you said so I am just checking if you can make it. Auric Polaris 04:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for the delays. Glad I could eventually help you out. 18:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :i believe i fixed the 2 returns/enters/line ends after your sig before timestamp doc. ping me if this is not the case. 18:53, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ask Dr. Hax What I'd like to know is why the hell do people use OP weapons in the first place?? Is taking 15 minutes just too long to kill Crawmerax just so you can find weapons that don't come remotely close in power to the weapon that you used to kill him? Do they have an over-developed Scoleciphobia (fear of giant worms)? Are they compensating for something....? Hell, I'm going out of my way just to make Borderlands harder for myself, trying to raid the Crow's Nest with rocket launchers only, and running the Fifth Column with non-elemental weapons. Where is the fun in burning the helpless little bandits with your OverPowered magnifying glass, you sadistic bastards?!? {ahem} Help me, Dr. Hax, to understand what is troubling these poor souls. Fryguy42 22:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :(compensating for something) lol - signed dr hax 22:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :While I majored in Anti-Hax Studies, I also had a minor in psychology and will use my knowledge to discern these peoples motives. Many people have a low tolerance level for hard challenges like Crawmerax, and when given an "easy way out" through things like modded weapons they will take it rather than persist. Many, as Dr. F seemed to allude to, also are lacking something in the way of skill and/or ego, and compensate by using OP HAX to lessen the challenge and give them an excuse to boast "hey guyz i killed crabmerix in one minute, lolz" - in short, they use OP Hax to feel better about themselves, much as many stupid hacks players will use lag switches or other hax in competitive games like MW2 to gain an advantage and allow them to do better despite lacking any talent. Many are also impatient, and choose OP hax because it is faster than trying to practice and become good, or choose OP HAX because they do not like failing at all (even though it is a natural part of getting better at most anything), and OP HAX allows them to avoid this. Even as a mod buster myself, I can understand the glee one feels form effortlessly killing previously annoying enemies, but this is a glee born of proven legitimate experience fighting them through normal means, and is a temporary source of amusement at best. Since most users of OP HAX are doing so in an online context, the rationale for effortless slaughtering of poor giant worms who were only trying to kill you is less about the worms so much as it is about making an impression on other players designed to (falsely) enhance a sense of worth which is lacking. - Dr. HAX alias Skeve613 23:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Dr. HAX. I feel much better now. While I'm here.... does this Twisted Redemption look infected? Fry 2:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ask him about that leviathan you gave me. the one you got by killing thirsty the midget. 02:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, Doc. :Dear Dr. HAX. I recently got a referral from another widely respected medical professional such as yourself, Doc F. I recently received a Twisted Leviathan grenade launcher from Skyscraper after I killed Thirsty with MotorHead's Chopper. I'm a little concerned, though, about the grenades. They've swollen to the size of basketballs. What should I do, Dr. HAX? Is there a cream or something...? Frytroll 2:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : :You killed Thirsty the Midget? I think you may need counseling if you considered a guy conked out on Purple Stuph (and Beer too from what the DEA told me about his post mortem examination) a credible threat, but that is not my forte or area of expertise. As for your oversized grenade problem, I assume that you have already applied patch 1.3 to your weapon if Dr. F referred you to me for a second opinion. Your weapon's condition is increasingly critical, but my new patented formula DR. HAX' Projectile Balm has been proven to reduce grenade and bullet sizes by 100% with a 98% success rate on explosive projectiles. Try it, and let me know how well it is deleting all modded launchers resolving your grenade launcher problem. If that doesn't work, I am afraid your launchers are hopelessly infected, and you will have to put them down by throwing them off a bottomless cliff. - DR. HAX, Mod Doctor [ Skeve613 17:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ] I am in his debt as well. 05:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Separate WillowTree Guide page User:Skeve/willowtree guide and User:Skeve/archive - 01:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Much thanks for the help. Skeve613 01:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :let me know when it is nearing fruition. without objection it will be a subpage of Willowtree which you alone will be responsible for. admin will only help thus absolving our(cowardly)selves from supporting this horrific instrument of chaos (the utility not your page, although . . .) 17:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ps you may consider sig change to Skeve613ask Dr. Hax for Skeve613ask Dr. Hax. the talk link is white due to linking to this very page. just trying to make things cool (since 2009). 17:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll keep that phrase in mind as I keep working, though I'm hoping the giant image of DR. HAX will keep people in the right mindset about editing responsibly and reasonably. Thanks for the sig suggestion, I'll give it a try and see how it goes Skeve613 18:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::? mucking about. also see page 19:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I LIKE IT. I feel it suits me well. Skeve613ask Dr. Hax 21:23, June 13, 2010 (UTC) if you would like to use it check this box {box} and place $2,000,000.00 PD (dollars pandoran) under Scooter's Beerhat. 21:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :see User:Skeve/sig/ref 22:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Works great. 05:02, June 14, 2010 (UTC) when you get a minute would you look at User_talk:Skeve/willowtree_guide? thank you. 20:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Modded Orion User:Nagamarky/Notes#Not_So_Awsome.28sic.29 ; reply re: max serpens on my talk. --Nagamarky 12:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Very informative and well-composed, helped me withe everything I was looking for. 05:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Bitch Hello, I was thinking that you were the one that was collecting Hyperion Bitches--is this correct? If so, I have a couple for you, a Crimson Bitch and a Fulgerating Bitch, both legit. I was also wondering what the highest damge/best Crimson Bitch with 2X dmg you have is? I'm really liking the one I have, but it is level 57 or 58, so I know there are better ones available. I have many nice smgs, including a Steel Anarchy that's 204 X 4, 27.0 acc, 13.8 rof, with a 3.9 scope and 42 clip (fast reload though)--this one I got from the vendor atop the gondola! I also have some nice, legit elemental stingers and nice Wildcats. If you are interested in duping with me, or looking through my inventories, just friend me on XBOX at Firefly 19. Take care. sig i pretty sure you do not want to add all that and a gallery too to your signature. im afraid it would not be allowed as a sig. 19:15, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :see hellzlipz forum to see what im talking about. you are adding to /sig not /Skeve's sub page #1! 19:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :oh, good point, it was meant as a joke (sub page... get it, oh never mind) for a friend, but i wasn't paying attention to the page i was making it on:( 19:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) i moved it all to sub page and edited your link on user page. sorry to interrupt but your 2 galleries were popping into every page youve signed with the sig box! 19:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad somebody more aware than me caught that before it got out of hand completely! Least now I have something interesting to talk about that happened today. 19:37, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :indeed {pant} as have i {gasp} 19:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) {ulp} :I wonder what the next person to post on my talk page will think of this when they see it? 19:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::good point. better archive it quick. {snicker} 19:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) unsolicited advice Skeve, try adding a colon to your sig/ref like so: (view change in 'sourcecode'). This should prevent the Activity Feed page from showing your Dr. HAX pic every time you sign with your sig. It worked for me. 20:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :or it will stop when the server resets. 20:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll give it a try and see if it works... 04:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :...except someone locked the page, probably because I love the sig so much I was never going to change it again anyways, and in light of what happened when I accidentally edited my sig page instead of the new page I had been trying to create. I am never touching my sig again after that mess :) 04:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, sorry I missed you the other night Sorry I couldn't get back on the other night. I hope to catch you on here soon so I can show you my other inventories and do some farming with you. I think it would be cool to farm with you and King Boar (nice, legit player and rare gun collector) if we can get together some time, of course a fourth player would be even better. I just think it would be cool and beneficial to all of us to round up a consistant posse to farm Craw with. More player=better loot, and you two (no offense to anyon else, especially those on my friends list) are the most legit and best to deal with of the 360 players I know. I kind of have piss poor luck just getting online and trying to get three other decent players to farm with. Take care, Firefly 19 16:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) A Few Guns I'd Like Built for Personal Use Only Hey Skeve, there are a few guns that I haven't been able to find, but would really, really like just to play with for my own personal joy. Of course, I'll still look for real i.e. not constructed versions, but in the mean time, if you could make these guns, I'd be super thrilled and can hook you up with some nice legit weapons I've farmed recently. Here are the guns I'd like: lvl 61 HX 530.G Crimson Bitch (body 5, bitch barrel, site 5, mag 3, stock 5, material 3), lvl 61 TK 5 B Nasty Firehawk (body 3, barrel 4, sight 5, action 5, mag2a, material 2), lvl 61 HX 530 C Combustion Hellfire (body 5, barrel 4, sight 5, mag 3, stock 5, material 3). If you could build these for me, I'd be extremely graitful and will pass along any and all legit goodies I pick up. Thanks, Firefly 19 21:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Will do when I have a chance. 01:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, man. Thanks a million. Oh, and this sweet, sweet baby here, basically a fine-tuned version of my Steel Anarchy: HX 530 Steel Anarchy (Body 5, Barrel 2, site 4, mag 3, stock 5, material 3). This one makes me giddy with anticipation. Firefly 19 02:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) accounts is there a procedure for moving a save from offline to online account? please see request on my talk page (the megaphone icon). 22:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Corrupted Data!!! Platform: Xbox 360 Hi again, thanks for your help on clarifying my problem last time. Now I have another : ( I will try to kee it short & simple: 1. I have 2 Xbox 360 Consoles 2. Both share same HDD 3. One's modified to play "back up'd" games the other is not. 4. I played borderlands on the modified console and played the entire game legit. On both my offline & online accounts. When I connect my HDD from my modified to my XBL safe console I get "file corrupted" on my profile, borderland content (add-ons), and profiles. B/c of this I am not able to access my borderlands profile and play online. Is there anyway possible to safely transfer my goodies so I could play them online without getting "corrupted file"? I too like to collect guns, mods, etc. and love my Atlas shotty with my Berserker maxed out on the shotgun. Thanks for taking a look!!! Envy 360 03:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Forgot the signature! : ) Envy 360 03:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) could this be related to accounts above? 03:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dr. F may have a point; I brought my HDD over to a friend's house so we could play Knoxx on my HDD before he had the DLC, and at first it couldn't load and said the file was corrupted. Yet it ultimately worked, and I never lost any data from it. I had a similar experience as yours when we played Splinter Cell on his console with my HDD; my file became corrupted and unreadable, and I was forced to delete it and start a new save. The fact that one of your consoles is "modified" leads me to believe that this is the root of the problem. I will see what more I can come up with. 04:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) This would also be super awesome for personal use as well--actually it makes me drool This Aries makes me have a boner: dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Atlas2_Pearl dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries Please. please, please build me this--I will use it constantly. Firefly 19 06:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :sight_3 and mag_3 would boost the tech (elemental value). 17:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC)